


Got Theories

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My theories over what i think will happen on season 7Khal Drogo back aliveThe many face godCersei's consequence of her actions and loads more.





	1. Khal Drogo

_"When sun rises in the west and sets in the east ; when seas go dry, when mountains blow in the winds like leaves"_  -Season 1 episode 10   
  
These are the words that was spoken to Daenreys by that witch that she saved and asked her to bring back Khal Drogo.  
  
many of us (including myself ) though as a rubbish and didn't pay an attention to it.  
  
but recently there was pics of Jason Momoa  all around in Belfast or his pic with Kit.  
  
So it may be all accidental or there is a reason behind it.   
  
if we take a good attention on what that witch said we can say , why not , Drogo is back!  
  
we all know that The winter is finally came . these climate changes in Got world is not something near to real world.  
  
i don't know how it works but i do have some theories.  
  
well we had a long summer it is possible that winter be long as summer or even longer which is dreadful .  
  
and it is known that the winter will be a heavy one so it could explain how _seas go dry_. actually they don't go dry they just freeze!  
  
what if the poles changes ? it can explain _sun rise at west and the sun set on the east._  
  
and what if the planet circulate itself quicker ? it can explain _mountains blow in the winds like leaves_. it does not really mean that mountain walks or anything it cold be poetic and shows the sign of quicker circulating.  
  
i believe what she said was signs of the world at the winter time and from these signs we can guess there would be a hard winter.  
  
so i believe the winter will comeback Khal Drogo with itself !  
  
i don't know how but i do believe there's a chance for  this theory .  
  
any questions just ask :))))  
  
  
  



	2. The Queen's  faith

well it will be a short Theory .  
  
anyway we all know Maggie the Frog's prophecy and like she said all of Cersei's children are long dead so it is likely the rest of prophecy to happen like the first part of it.  
  
Cersei would reign shortly and another Queen will took her place.  
  
I believe Cersei's going mad ; demanding Burn'em All in a new way but she's gonna be the same as Daeny's father.  
  
Maggie the Frog also said that she would be killed by her younger brother , Tyrion? no i don't believe so ; it's gotta be Jamie ! Jamie's younger than Cersei and in the last episode  
of season 6 we saw that look on Jamie's face , I do believe he's gonna kill Cersei ; he's the king slayer after all.  
  
i do believe Daeny would find Jaime in the Throne waiting for her to arrive like the same act he did in Robert's Rebellion!  
  
But what about Mother of dragons?  
  
I don't believe she has a easy job to be done , after all her rival is the Mad Queen .  
  
But back to season 2 the scene that she saw at the house of undying; she comes as near as possible to the throne full of Snow but she didn't touch the throne.  
  
and from this i believe Daeny would come close but she never reachs it, she never sits on the throne.  
  
  P.S : On the book the word snow is written Snow and family names start with capital words , aren't they?* smirks *  
  



	3. A brief faith on death of direwolves

i'm gonna say what's on my mind and end this chap .

so i do believe when stark's direwolves ( half starks , in Jon's case ) dies means they would die eventually .

Rob's direwolfe died with himself at the red wedding .

and Rickon's died by Umber's before the battle of bastards and he himself died at the battle .

Sansa's direwolfe got killed by the order of Cersei in season 1 so i do belive Sansa's gonna die somewhere in season 7 or 8 (mostly 8)

so the only alive direwolves are Jon's and Arya's.

I do believe this two gonna servive the worst ; if their wolves not gonna be killed at season 7!

yeah that's it ! 

the only remainers of house Stark will be Arya and Jon !


	4. Spoilers of Season 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm being a complete asshole and posting some spoilers that is believed to be spoilers -_-

so not so while ago some guy posted some spoilers from season 7 so i just wanna post it here and say my ideas if i have any :|   
Warning : spoilers ( may be spoilers to be more specific ^-^)  
  
Ep1:  
White walkers are on their way to the wall Bran goes to the wall and meet Ed  
  
Ep2:   
Jon gets a letter from Dany that invites all the lords of seven kingdoms ( probably for finding more allies )  Jon and Davos goes for the Dragon glass ( ther're going to DragonStone ) Jon hands winterfell to Sansa and Ghost stays at Winterfell whole season ( i believe Jon did this to some how control Sansa or simply cause they are going to have see trip -_-)   
  
Ep3:  
So Jon and Davos arrives at Dragon Stone and meet Tyrion and Dohtrakiees get their ship ( did i spell it right?:\\) Tyrion gets them To Daenerys and they met Missandie and Gray Worm somewhere between this . So Dany and Jon meet and Dany says to him to kneel which he doesn't .   
Jon talks about white walkers but Daenerys does not believe him and Tyrion insist on that Jon is not insane .  Davos says about Jon backing from death which Jon denies it ( wtf ?:\\)  
and Dany instantly shows him respect which Jon does not return it very well .  
Bran come backs To winterfell and Mira goas home . ( that's so much to happening in 1 ep!)  
  
Ep4:  
Arya comes back to winterfell ( which i wish to know if she kills some asses while heading home!)  
  
Ep5:  
Sam And friends :D leave Oldtown to winterfell   
Jorah goes to Dragon Stone   
Jaime Bron Davos and Tyrion  have a meeting about surrending to Daenerys which Jaime doesnt show any interest at all.  
Gandery is a blacksmith at Kingslanding and Davos finds him (why tho? Because of the only true son remaining of Robert?)  
  
Ep6:   
they go north to eastwatch which Jon leads a group contains himeself for sure ^_^ Hound Breek Thormous Thormound Jorah and Gandery ( wich i whish that i spell it right!)  
which they will be attacked by whites that have a withe polar bear !   
They are nearly defeated when Dany and Dragons comes and save them and some how Jon's not saved and lefted and Benjen Starks comes and saves him and while he's running with Benjen's horse he sees Vyserion (Dany's Dragon) dies and come backs to life as a dead !  
After the help of Daenerys he suggests that let go of the king of the north title .(loads of things happens!)  
  
Ep7:  
Sansa orders to kill little Finger which Arya does ( SomeHow Little finger Does sonething or Arya says what he  truely have done)  
Cersie wakes on a blood soaked sheets which means she discaraged a child  
Sam And Bran finds that Jon's real name is Aegon and he is not carrying bastards name and he's offically a Targearyan ( i believe Sam reads something about it in OldTown and thats why he comes back )  
Jon and Dany heads north and have sex on ship ( which i don't ship! and i think about as sense of humor!)  
At the end of Ep the wall will be break down by Vyserion and night king and the end begins!  
  
Season 8: well with these spoilers i believe Dany and Jon go against the Whites and no time for getting back the Iron Throne  
it would be good if at the last season we saw all characters join together against the night king and everybody dies and spring comes!  
  
  



	5. New Trailer 5.25.17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick breakdown on the newest GOT trailer

I'm back with a quick look on the newest GOT trailer!  
  
first we have Cersei saying they are pretty enemies to whole of westeros , which is not sth out of mind ; she blow up the sept and the tyrells and so many with it and being lannisters they get hate!  
  
after that there is a quick shot of Arya which i assume to be on her way back to north wearing poor clothes . i believe she may changes into duo her trip back home.  
  
back to Cersei standing on a maped floor with someone like Jaimie by her . after wards she says we will defeat 'em on a chair not in the thrones room.  
  
then lannister army's lunches and then Cersei on the throne with Jaimie by her side having and the latter's expression . she states that they are the last lannisters and they gave us the imp shot!  
  
Tyrion on a cliff and then boom dragons fly!  
  
finally Dany coming home stating that she was born to rule the 7 kingdoms and finally touching the ground of her ancient house for the first time  
  
someone will visit her on her throne room  
  
unsullieds fights !  
  
the shout of the king in the north and Jon face . i  guess Jon gets aware of the current state of westeros . standing to talk when Sansa and i guess ser davos sat by his sides   
  
Little Fingers attempts to poison Sansa's mind which i guess he won't succeed and i think she now Knows how to play i guess she will first act like she is fooled bye him and then tries to kill him!  
  
The wall's gate open which means that bran is back   
  
and we got Theon wich i guess there's some fire around it could be any war like Dany's or his uncel just dropped by to say hi!  
  
The red woman! i think she goes to Dany and bubbles about Jon somehow!   
well actually she's watching something that happens below so it could be any greetings!  
  
a quick shot of the north of the wall and people dressed loke free folks running  from likely be the white walkers or it could be jon snow and crew up there to convince the 7 kingdom  that the real war is here!  
  
Arya at the woods looks like she's near to home but she sighs and looks lots are going on for this kid!  
   
this scene should be Jon Snow and the crew up in the north to show them that White Walkers are real but somehow they got surrounded by walkers and that's why they stand in the circle to protect themselves!  
  
Little fingers face that shows no he's up with sth!  
  
davoos's state about being united against the real enemy (he's statement was god!!!)  
  
Dany's war in the south  
  
Theon and friends or his uncle under fire   
  
Dany with theon on the war room   
  
the mountain   
  
Jon and little finger which seems like no friendly meeting   
  
dany's army meets cersei's   
  
Arya looking for sth   
  
an abused hand   
  
war at south   
  
war at north with walkers  with jon and tormund   
  
somebody is having sex   
  
somebody is drowning   
  
dany and crew   
  
and jon snow stating " the great war is here!"  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count down to GOT season 7! and probably some spoilers !

Less than a 36 days to Season 7 and every where is fill by GOT!  
  
But is there anything that we can get from pictures that was leaked ?!  
  
Well maybe there is ...!  
  
Arya's dagger was made of valeryan steel which is a interesting clue. As much as we do know Arya didn't have any the past 6 season so she must have gained somewhere in her journy towards her home!  
  
but it's not like you get them by just walking throw wesrtos . so she must've done something to have plus is there any chances that arya knows white walker threat ?  
  
Anyway i'll have a count down 10 days till the start of new season. yeah ...  
  
so i hope you stick with me cuz things may go pretty exciting !


End file.
